Instant ticket lottery games usually are played by uncovering play data beneath an opaque material by rubbing off the material with a coin, for example. A basic instant ticket game involves uncovering matching numbers or monetary amounts in order to win. Various other types of games are also played on instant tickets, for example, casino games such as blackjack or poker, or sports games.
To play an instant ticket game, a player typically travels to a local outlet at which such tickets are available to purchase a ticket. Computerization and networking offer additional, more convenient, gaming options that avoid the need to continually, physically distribute paper tickets to various outlets. Computerized instant ticket games exist in which a player can purchase an electronic ticket remotely from a central source. For example, the player can purchase the ticket over the Internet or via a game terminal located at a casino. The basic game play principles of the electronic instant ticket game are carried over from the physical ticket versions.
One problem in distributing electronic instant ticket games remotely from a central source is the need to monitor and account for the play of the tickets provided to a game terminal. The game terminal can be coupled to a host computer which monitors distribution and play of tickets distributed at various game terminals across a distributed network. The central host computer monitors tickets used, pay-outs, and resupplies tickets as needed. The host computer periodically communicates with the terminals to gather this information. In order to monitor use of and redistribute tickets to the terminal, game play at the terminal is suspended so the terminal can communicate with the host computer. At the time the host is performing these accounting functions, game play is not permitted at the terminal. This is undesirable, since a terminal can often be accessed 24 hours per day by customers, for example, in a casino.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved computerized system and method for distributing and playing electronic instant tickets.